


The sarcasm awakens

by wonderflonium



Category: derek hale/stiles stilinsky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudes across the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sarcasm awakens

Uncle Beru started Screaming at his nephew…”Scott!!!”  
Scott appears startled and looked up to his uncle.  
“Uncle!”

“Uncle, I just discovered these droids, Erika D2 and R2B2, and I am preparing them for the passage to Tashe Station.”

Moments later, an aircraft crashes nearby.

The droids and humans approach the craft. A very disorientended brown headed boy emerges.

“Uh, dudes, things just went sideways…..” he says as he he falls, collapsing into the side of his aircraft.  
Scott collects the boy, the boy groggily peers up into the boys face and says, “Dude, don’t leave me hainging on up here,” and then promptly passes out upside down.   
Things should have ended there, except before the boy passed out, he rallied, brought his arms, around, peered at the floppy-haired boy and said –“Oh My Alpha, I have come to serve you as your smartassed emissary who will only treat you with minimal respect , so let’s just be clear. First, I’m Stiles, Second, you’re Scott, Third, I think that there’s this other dude that will be my guy, but, obviously, we haven’t got there yet. We Cool?”  
His head flopped as he passed out, slightly resting on his new Alpha’s shoulder.  
Scott took about a half a second to look confused and then without hesitation gathered his best friend up into his arms, looking around for protection.  
There was an abandoned destroyed Star Destroyer that he started dragging Stiles toward.  
Meanwhile,…  
ErikaD2 and R2B2 Peer at each other. Erica shrugs her blond paint, and R2B2 shrugs his bald dark pate.  
Everything goes quiet as the Imperial Lander settles. The door opens and settles, and the Imperial lord of the brows descends.


End file.
